The present invention is directed to a surgical headrest of the type which is commonly referred to as a horseshoe headrest. The headrest employs padded material around a frame which is generally in the shape of a horseshoe and the patient's head is normally positioned face down and cradled by the padded material. This type of headrest differs from the type of headrest that uses skull pins which are driven into the skull of the patient to hold the patient in position or uses pressure pads to hold the head in position.
Typical of such headrests are those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,108,426 which includes both pins and pads. The headrest shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,545,572 is particularly adapted for children or infants and uses pads only to support the head in the proper position.
In addition to the above mentioned prior art headrests there is also been available a headrest made with arcuate shaped metal brackets to which foam pads are affixed by pressure sensitive fasteners such as hook and loop fasteners such as VELCRO fasteners. This headrest uses nylon hook fasteners secured to the metal portion of the bracket and a fibrous loop fastener which is secured to a foam rubber pad which can be then attached to the nylon hook fasteners to secure the pad in place. Although this type of device has been successful, there is a tendency of the nylon hook fasteners to be displaced if there is excessive movement of the head during the surgical procedure. In addition, the pads were configured in such a fashion that it is sometimes difficult to place the head of the patient in the proper position. Also, repetitive sterilization with ethylene oxide tends to degrade adhesives used to secure the fasteners to the metal brackets.